


Desires and Needs

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Het, Human, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Smut, animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed is very attentive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires and Needs

Ever since Thornstriker had moved in with her grandmother, she found that she had much more freedom than she had living with her mother. Though, most of it had to do with becoming lovers with Bloodshed. With a wolf-man.

She was still slightly ashamed of it, but her grandmother was helping her through it. After all, her entire life she had been told that she was to remain a pure maiden until she married. But... Ever since she had met Bloodshed, that had been thrown out the window. She had sex with a man - a wolf-man - who was not her husband.

It wasn't so bad though. Bloodshed was a very kind and attentive lover, always doting on her and more than willing to do whatever she asked. It was a little embarrassing, but she loved him all the same.

Though, it was a bit of a give-and-take situation... Well, not really, but that was the best way she could describe it. Bloodshed would do anything and everything for her, no matter what it was. He had no problems doing things her way and he never seemed to complain, not even when she said she wanted to live in her grandmother's house. But even though he seemed to bend over backwards just so she could happy... He still got something out of it.

Kind of like now.

After her grandmother went to bed, Bloodshed had snuck into her room and pinned her down to the bed. It was embarrassing, but she didn't reject his gentle kisses and touches, whimpering and trembling in pleasure beneath him. He always made her feel so good and so loved, she didn't mind giving him this. She didn't mind spreading her legs for him to let him satisfy his need for her.

Still, some of the things he did were... so improper.

Currently, she was lying on her back with her hands pressed firmly over her mouth. She was completely naked and Bloodshed was in between her thighs, holding her legs open as he kept his mouth pressed right against her wet womanhood, his tongue lapping up her juices and playing with her clit.

He had been doing this for almost an hour now. She had lost count of how many times she orgasmed and she was too afraid to take her hands away from her mouth to ask him why he was doing this. While he usually spent a long time preparing her, he had never done this before... She was starting to lose focus, breathing getting heavier and vision getting fuzzy.

And she was getting needier too. As much as she enjoyed this... She wanted more. She wanted him to put it in. To fill her up as he held her close, whispering sweet words into her ear as they came together. It was embarrassing, but it was what she loved the most whenever he came to her bedroom.

Risking being heard by her grandmother, she pulled her hands away from her mouth to grab at his head.

"Bl-Bloodshed-!"

To her relief, he stopped and looked up at her, lips stained with her fluids. It was embarrassing to see, but she forced herself not to look away.

"What's wrong?"

"N-No..." She took a deep breath and collected herself, ignoring the growing arousal in her lowers. "I... I want... I want to continue. With... With something else..."

Anyone else might have been confused by what she meant, but Bloodshed had been with her long enough to know that she meant she wanted to actually have sex. Not that she could ever actually say it. She was too innocent for that...

But he nodded, smirking at the blush that came across her face as he moved to sit up. He pulled down his pants just enough to pull out his cock. Thornstriker blushed even more when she saw it and looked away, only to let out a small gasp as he positioned himself at her dripping wet pussy.

Thornstriker shivered, letting out a small gasp when he leaned down to wrap his arms gently around her to pull her against his chest. He buried his face into her neck, kissing it to draw small cries from her lips. Primus, she was so soft and sweet and beautiful... How did some beast like him become her lover? He just couldn't understand how someone as pure as her could love a creature like him.

Slowly, he pushed it in. A soft "meep!" escaped past her lips, but her legs locked tightly around his waist. He was relieved that it was sliding in much easier than the other times... Maybe he should eat her out longer more often. She certainly enjoyed it, considering she had orgasmed about six times. And he definitely didn't mind making her cum with his tongue. Her fluids were always so sweet...

Finally, he pushed all the way and quickly sealed up her cry up with a kiss. Though he wanted to make her scream, he was more than content to just continue kissing like this. With her soft lips against his, him holding her petite body... It was perfect. 

And he was more than happy to remain with her like that for eternity.


End file.
